The earlier filed applications are concerned with a blunt trauma laminated material while this application uses the very same material to form it into a three dimensional shape to be used as protective pads on the human body such as shin guards, elbow pads, chest or head protectors but not limited thereto. The three dimensional form can also be used as protective horse blankets under the saddle of a rider as will be explained below. To gain an understanding of this invention and the impact it has as a protective structure, some of the disclosure of the earlier filed applications will be repeated herein.
The word xe2x80x9claminatedxe2x80x9d indicates that the end product is made up of several layers of material that are somehow adhered to each other by either gluing or other processes. The word xe2x80x9ctraumaxe2x80x9d can be interpreted as a bodily injury produced by violence which can be abrupt or as a continuous force in address or manner. The word xe2x80x9cbluntxe2x80x9d on the other hand should be taken as an opposition to the force so as to weaken or impair the force produced by the violence.
An object of the invention is to form a three dimensional protective structure from a laminated material having several layers different from each other and wherein each layer contributes its own significant characteristics to the whole of the end product, that is, the final laminated structure. The laminated material will reduce or blunt the trauma inflicted upon various areas of the body and it is being structured or shaped for different end uses. Because of the different layers being laminated to each other, they cannot slide relative to each other and therefore maintain a homogeneous structure when it is in its intended end use.